Mystic
|death= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes= |skin=Pale |occupation=Seer |era=*NoHead era *Peace era |affiliation=*Christianity *Police Grand Army *Superhero University *Saunders Club |masters= |apprentices= }} The Mystic (b. 9 September, 1811) is a mutant and prophet. He is the great-great-grandson of the celebrated Unspeakable, who was also a prophet. During the First NoHead War, the Mystic stubbornly herded the Orb of Power away from the NoHeads and participated in the Battle of Superhero University nearly two decades later, dropping crystal balls on F7 war robots’ heads and tending to the wounded and killed along with Judy Park. It was the Mystic himself who restored the prophecy concerning Mr. Stupid NoHead and the one with the power to vanquish him (Mr. Stupid NoHead took this to mean Lindsay Kellerman) during his appointment with Baby Intelligence. The Mystic continued to do the work of God well into the 2040s. Biography Early life The Mystic was born on 9 September, 1811, to a mutant mother and Fobble father, into a half-blood family. There were three generations between him and the Unspeakable, who was a renowned prophet and Seer. No one in the family since the Unspeakable had possessed the Fourth Sight. Presumably purchasing or inheriting his sword at the age of seven, the Mystic attended Superhero School by 1847 at the latest. In his fifth year, the Mystic took Foresight as one of his elective subjects, and achieved high grades in his C.A.T. and M.E.M.E. Adult life The Mystic married early, but it ended in unforeseen rupture and they had no children. After graduating, the Mystic drifted through the world, trying to gain employment based on his ancestry but scorning those who did not offer what he felt was the rightful treatment of a true Seer. Eventually, he joined the church, devoting his life to serving the Christian religion. First NoHead War Appalachian Mountains Eventually, the Mystic came into possession of a part of a map that led to the fabled hologram pit, built approximately a millennium ago. In 1990, the Mystic was attacked by a group of thugs, who did not approve of his religious sermons. He wound up fighting them off within the Appalachian Mountains. Just as he was winning, he encountered three police officers — Joseph, Jean, and Bladepoint — who had the Orb of Power with them. The Mystic agreed to join them. Unbeknownst to them, the Mystic had become the target of a determined search by the police, the NoHeads, and the criminal underworld. The quartet made their way to the police station. Just then, two F6 robot soldiers noticed the Mystic and called in an airstrike. As two N-54 fighters began firing at them, the three fugitives managed to board the Pummeller and escape from the Appalachians. Journey to the Station While in hyperspace, Bladepoint had to repair the Pummeller, and asked the Mystic where the hologram pit was. The Mystic said he did not know, only having just received the map. Just then, the Pummeller was caught in a tractor beam and captured by a larger ship. Believing themselves to have been captured by the NoHeads, the Mystic hid in a compartment with Jean Richardson while Bladepoint prepared to neutralize any boarding robot soldiers. Instead, they encountered Sheriff Missile and Joseph, the Pummeller’s owners. Sheriff Missile pulled the Mystic aside and told him everything he knew, and in turn the Mystic let him see the map upon being reassured of his intentions. New Jersey Sheriff Missile took the Mystic, Jean Richardson, and Joseph Abernathy to meet his old friend Max Cultarena at his inn in the city of Edgewater in New Jersey. There, spies for both the police and the NoHeads recognized the prophet and alerted their organizations. The Mystic followed Bladepoint into a basement room, where he found the sword that had belonged to Lord Gorn. Upon reaching for it, he was attacked by a series of stun beams that caused him to run off into the woods. The Mystic followed him. Shortly after, the NoHeads attacked, and the Mystic and Bladepoint were spotted in the woods west of the inn. Bladepoint told the Mystic to go further into the woods, while he attacked, but was subdued by Mr. Stupid NoHead. A police counterattack forced the NoHeads to retreat, but with Bladepoint having seen the map, NoHead decided that they could get it out of him and would no longer need the Mystic. The Mystic, Joseph, Jean, and Sheriff Missile were brought to the police station by war veteran Rachel Bradley. Inside, the Mystic also removed the blanket off of officer Ray, hoping to get a response, but Joseph explained that Ray had been in a coma since Sheriff Bullseye had died. The Mystic wondered if Ray had the rest of the map with him, to which Joseph replied that it was unlikely. Assault on the First NoHead Base While Saul Cameron and a police strike force assailed the First NoHead Base, the Mystic remained with Rachel Bradley at the police station. After the police initiated damage enough to destroy the Base, they returned to the police station, along with the Pummeller carrying Joseph, Jean, and Bladepoint, with Sheriff Missile having been killed during the mission. Upon Bladepoint’s arrival, Ray awoke up from his coma. He revealed the map to the hologram pit’s location, with only one piece missing. The Mystic then unveiled its piece, fitting it into the hole in Ray’s map and revealing the hologram pit’s location. With the location discovered at last, the Mystic and the others bid farewell to Bladepoint, Joseph, and Ray as they set off to find the fabled device. Battle of Superhero University In 2007, the Mystic ventured to Superhero University to fight in the Battle of Superhero University against Mr. Stupid NoHead and his evil Empire. He fought by dropping crystal balls on enemies’ heads, successfully knocking out RC-3 as he attacked Olivia Leung. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful in saving Leung, who died from injuries caused by the cyborg. The Mystic continued using telekinesis to throw crystal balls onto the heads of robot soldiers with a “tennis-like serve.” Eventually, the robots were all defeated, along with Mr. Stupid NoHead who was seemingly killed once and for all thanks to Sheriff Bladepoint. Afterwards, he tended to the wounded along with Judy Park. War Council In 2019, the Mystic arranged a meeting with Baby Intelligence in Ed’s Motel where he was staying in the hopes of acquiring the position of general in the Second NoHead War. Baby Intelligence agreed to give him a chance because of his ancestry. The Mystic displayed none of the Unspeakable’s divinatory skills, which disappointed Baby Intelligence even though he was planning on discontinuing the subject anyway. After courteously telling him he was not fit for the position, the Mystic entered a real trance and restored the prophecy about Mr. Stupid NoHead’s defeat made centuries ago by Sir Edgar Caravan. It so happened that the criminal Mykew Hadeline was eavesdropping at the door, which placed the Mystic in great danger from NoHead. Hoping to protect the Mystic, Baby Intelligence denied him the rank. Unfortunately, Hadeline had erased Baby Intelligence's memory. Later life The Mystic survived the Third NoHead War and continued to do God’s work well into the 2040s. Physical description The Mystic is an elderly, slender, and stooped being with a beard that reaches all the way to his knees. He wears a black necklace and a loincloth as his only means of clothing, as he is both shirtless and barefoot. Personality and traits Despite this, he was extremely compassionate, twice joining forces with the police with no thought of reward. This is also indicated that he devoted his entire life to the service of Christianity. He also had a tendency to be sensitive, but he is also brave, as shown by his decision to venture to Superhero School to fight in the Battle of Superhero School alongside recently introduced classmates and friends. Powers and abilities The Mystic has some skill as a Seer. Almost every prediction he made, including the ones not made under the influence of Second Sight, came to pass. The only possible exceptions to this were the ones where he foreshadowed Sheriff Bladepoint's death (though he did technically die in 2020) and the ones he blatantly fabricated for the Perpetual Seer interview simply to annoy Maranda Bones. While the Mystic had the gift of sight, he lacked the gift of interpretation which is why he failed to predict the coming of the Battle of Edgewater. His most notable non-second sight prediction was probably the foretelling of the Second Police Purge via Tarot cards. As noted prior, he did also possess the Second Sight like his ancestor, the Unspeakable. This caused him to go into trances, where he would speak true prophecies before returning to normal. He would have no memory of making the prediction. All things considered, the Mystic could be said to be a rather accurate Seer. The Mystic has shown exceptional skill in his powers, as well as dueling, since he participated in and survived the Battle of Superhero School. During the battle, he launched crystal balls at enemies using telekinesis. He also blasted a Shadow Guard off a tower with significant force, to which police officers regard him with utter amazement. Relationships Baby Intelligence Upon their first meeting, Baby Intelligence initially believed that he did not have the gifts of fourth sight, but when he heard Sir Edgar Caravan's prophecy about Lindsay Kellerman, himself, and Mr. Stupid NoHead, he hired him in order to protect him from the Dark Lord and his army. Behind the scenes Author's comments D. Isaac Thomas has stated that he does not believe in magic, nor in mutantry, and does not intend that his readers should believe in it either. He has hinted that the portrayal of the Mystic (a mystic and fortune-teller, perhaps the kind of "magic" that children are most likely to come across) as something of an ineffectual old fraud may be related to this. However, the reference to a grandfather named the Unspeakable is somewhat contradicting. He said that he imagined that the Mystic's pre-90's existence consisted of drifting through the world, trying to trade on his ancestry to secure employment, and scorning those who did not offer him what she felt was the status due to a Seer. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:1811 births Category:Battle of Superhero University participants Category:Bicentenarians Category:Centenarians Category:Divorced individuals Category:Heroes Category:Knitters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Police Grand Army supporters Category:Seers Category:Underweight individuals